Bugs/Glitches
Description A listing of current bugs and glitches that need fixing (a checklist of sorts). When adding a glitch, provide context for how it happened and put it under the appropriate category. Add a strikethrough ( tags) to outdated or incorrect information-- including when the bug is fixed. "Quests" are the individual parts of a mission. Missions *Quests that require you to kill enemies sometimes do not recognize when you kill enemies at all **sometimes fixed by reloading the game **sometimes fixed by killing a different species of enemy **sometimes unfixable *Quests that require you to kill enemies sometimes recognize every enemy kill except for the final one that would complete the quest. Upon reloading the game, the quests complete as it should be. If this is the last quest of the mission, the mission rewards cannot be obtained. **sometimes killing an enemy will trigger the mission rewards **Other missions can get stuck in this way (such as a "scan 3 items" mission). For any mission that becomes stuck, every quest should be redone until the mission rewards you. *Low-level missions may require quests at Triglav. *Unlike personal quests/missions, party missions cannot be fixed (because that would break up the party and get rid of the mission). *Scanning samples for a quest on a planet and then getting a new mission with the same scan quest on that planet will not recognize the materials you scanned in the previous quest as unique materials for the new quest. Parties *Having both a party mission and personal mission active at the same time will duplicate the quests in the bottom-right corner of the screen. *Party missions disappear for users at random (but are still active) *Small parties may disband when traveling to and from the Gate *Apparently party invites don't always appear but this needs tested more. Inventory *Clicking moderately fast is enough to throw off the counts in the inventory and bank. *Selling an item in the shop will not update how much that item sells for without manually refreshing the GUI. *Completing a mission with a full inventory will still add the mission rewards to your inventory, putting your inventory over the limit. This itself isn't a glitch and in fact should ''happen. But on this condition... **trying to craft something will use up supplies but not give you the item **"breaking the inventory limit" (for that server, I assume) seems to break the safeguards in the bank ***trying to move items from your bank into your inventory will delete them once your inventory fills up to the proper limit (The "Full Inventory!" pop-up will not show) ***the same goes for trying to move items from your inventory to the bank. **I didn't test it, but this would probably delete any items you win from buying crates in the shop. Maybe not. **Sometimes, items are not received by the player, even when the player clicks on the equip bar for multiple-itemed loot boxes. The player is then to collect everything in the loot box before collecting anything. **The bank and the inventory both show, "0 stored" when clicked on an item in the bank. **Any core other than base core doesn't show up with its designated color. Display *The lily pad trees on Realta 9 do not all appear on everyone's clients, nor are they in ''exactly the same places. (I think this is just the invisible part of the tree you can actually stand on not perfectly lining up with the tree itself) This may be intentional? **Some of the lily pad trees are invisible (but interact-able) to some players. *A collection noise is not made for when the final stock of an ore is collected. *The obsidian shell on obsiditites does not always become visible upon regeneration. *Text-wrapping in chat (https://gyazo.com/cb4ef26025380ea9f134cdd4e4924414) *Killing enemies seems to always reward XP (sometimes they just don't reward XP. This sometimes happens in tandem with quests not recognizing you kill enemies. I haven't seen it happen without the quests breaking), but it does not always tell you (the pop-up for XP and Credits does not show up). *Enemy health doesn't always display correctly. It seems to jump between different instances of health (most noticeable on obsiditites in lava). *Parkouring towards the highest asteroid on 6314 Triglav, and then jumping again, causes you to jump free of the cluster's unrealistic gravitational pull, leaving you on a one-way trip towards Andromeda. Engaging thrusters seem to be the only way to come back down without leaving the cluster. *PVP in Station 003 doesn't work; however, a red aura appears when attempting to harm Players. **When attempting to "harvest" a player, the red aura appears once. *There was a chat box bug where the bug took up half of the screen, rendering the buttons to the left unusable. This only happened in the mothership. It's been fixed in the update of 12/28/2018. *After the first contact with Teturn's acid lakes, the player is invincible until their avatar moves.